


Something I can never have

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, borracheras, caipirinhas, la red social, pajas, portátiles, represiones y picos de mesas, tendencias caníbales, tsn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque Wardo le rompa a Mark todos los portátiles del mundo, y no deje de usar el puto Orkut, Mark siempre le echará de menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I can never have

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Eduardo.  
> Durante la peli.  
> 2800 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Anacronismos musicales. No os esperéis nada calentito. En ningún momento se quiere incitar al alcoholismo ni a la violencia contra las gallinas.
> 
>  **Le pongo de fondo** : [Something I can never have](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Something+I+Can+Never+Have/AwvLc?src=5) (de NIN), [Gave up](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Gave+Up/ki0Fk?src=5) (de NIN), [Becoming insane](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Becoming+Insane/2uyk7d?src=5) (de Infected mushroom), [Coraçao](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Coracao/32JVs6?src=5) (de Jerry Ropero), [Sintonia e desejo](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Sintonia+E+Desejo/3gNQpC?src=5) (de Aviões do forró + Ivete Sangalo), [Mein Teil](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Mein+Teil/2uqIgT?src=5) (de Rammstein), [Psycho](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Psycho/3fdulD?src=5) (de Bernard Herrmann), [The beginning of the end](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/The+Beginning+Of+The+End/aWXyt?src=5) (de NIN) y [Head like a hole](http://listen.grooveshark.com/s/Head+Like+A+Hole/2oFDfF?src=5) (de NIN también).
> 
>  **Notas** : Es altamente improbable que en un universo lógico Mark no tuviera cuenta de Orkut antes que Eduardo, por geek-deporte y por vigilar a la competencia, pero lo necesito para la trama. Para **electracine** (AI 2010).

**\- ¡MAAARK!**

Le oyeron todos en la oficina menos él. Culpa de los cascos. Se sobresaltó al ver el portátil alzarse y estrellarse luego contra la mesa. La banda sonora laboral que dejó de oírse en sus oídos era _"Gave up"_. Muy apropiado. _"Still cannot fix this broken machine"_.

\- ¿Qué, sigues conectado ahora?

Le seguía oyendo gritar, pero como de fondo. No le miraba. Se lo había roto. Seguro. Y con éste ya iban tres. Cuando se cabreaba, Wardo tenía fuerza. Y traía de serie muy mala suerte con cualquier cachivache electrónico. Le hubiera dicho que tenía unas manos muy sensuales, porque todo lo jodían, pero no era ni el momento ni su estilo de réplica.

\- ¿Cuánto se han diluido tus acciones, eh? ¿Y las de él?

El primer portátil se lo jodió tirándole una capirinha encima.

Había llegado a su cuarto y Eduardo estaba dentro. Dustin le habría dejado entrar, aunque ya no estaba allí. Estaba otra vez con el puto Orkut. Se lo había dicho mil veces, lo de ser corporativo y toda la historia, pero Wardo siempre volvía a entrar. Tenía allí a gente que todavía no estaba en Facebook. Al principio Eduardo se quejaba diciendo que por qué no podía usar los dos, con la paliza que él le había dado en su momento para que usara aplicaciones de Google. Lo cierto es que al final el suyo no lo usaba, ni siquiera sabía actualizar el estado. Así que había dejado de quejarse y se dedicaba a entrar a escondidas, intentando cambiar la pantalla (ni eso sabía hacer deprisa) cuando le podía ver, como el que cambia del porno a unas prácticas de laboratorio o a un excel de trabajo cuando le puede ver la gente. Como ahora. En el fondo le divertía porque era como ver a un crío que trata de ocultar sus travesuras. Pero no se lo decía. Sólo le faltaba reírle la gracia.

Le apartó de su portátil para intentar hacer él algo de provecho. La banda sonora de esa tarde en el cuarto era _"Becoming insane"_ , que era justo lo que le estaba pasando a él porque Wardo la tenía demasiado alta. Luego su música ni la probaba. Había intentado hacerle escuchar un par de CDs rollo industrial y Wardo le había dicho que le daban dolor de cabeza. Dolor de cabeza. Excusa de esposa. _"Remind me the story that I won't get insane"_. Curiosamente esto otro no se lo daba. Le pidió que bajara el volumen. _"Es música de rave-i, no es para escucharla baja"_. De _"rave-i"_. Así que Wardo ya iba alicatado. Cuando se achispaba, se le escapaban palabras en portugués, o en inglés pronunciadas a la portuguesa, con esas vocales finales. Al principio le sacaba de quicio. Maldita sea, llevaba más tiempo viviendo en EEUU de lo que lo había hecho en Brasil. Pero ahora también le hacía gracia. Aunque tampoco se lo decía.

Pues parecía que iba a tener que programar con aquello a toda hostia. Le gustaba picar código con él cerca, como si fuera su musa, aunque a veces se distraía y se olvidaba algún ; o de cerrar un comentario, gazapos de novato. Tampoco reconocía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Al rato Wardo se acercó con dos vasos. Bien. A veces programaba mejor así. Y hoy parecía que iba a ser el día en que se iban a empezar (y acabar) la tercera de las tres botellas de 51 que el padre de Eduardo les había mandado hace no mucho. Estaba dulce. La primera vez que Mark probó la cachaça, escupió. No era sólo que fuera fuerte como alcohol, era el sabor. Él era chico de cervezas. Pero esto no se rebaja, sólo se le echa más azúcar. Así que Eduardo le hacía las caipirinhas con casi la mitad del vaso de azúcar. Le pegaría un coma diabético antes que uno etílico. Se había acostumbrado y ahora le gustaba. Le dio las gracias. Eduardo andaba detrás de él, mirando lo que escribía (¡como si fuera a entender algo!) y moviéndose de un lado para otro. Se aburría. No podía hablar con sus amiguitos brasileños y él no le hacía caso. Otro rato. Otros dos vasos. Otras gracias. Eduardo empezó a farfullar que dejara de programar, que fueran a hacer algo, a divertirse. Le tenía vigilada la mano, porque era muy dado a desconectarle el cable de red cuando estaba bajando actualizaciones (no pasaba nada, pero le jodía) o apagarle el portátil de un botonazo cuando se aburría de verdad. Vigilada más... o más bien menos, porque en una de éstas a Eduardo se le fue y le echó todo el vaso encima del portátil. Sin querer. Le habría estrangulado, pero no era hombre de reacciones emotivas excesivas. Wardo pidió perdón, con esos ojos suyos tan grandes, redondos de culpa. Luego añadió entre risas que ahora ya sí que no podía trabajar. Lo limpió como pudo con un trapo, lo cerró, y le dijo que como al día siguiente no funcionara, le iba a dar mil pavos para comprarse otro. Era bastante viejo y, a las malas, sacaba el disco. O ni eso, siempre tenía copia de todo. En el fondo no le importaba tanto. Wardo le dijo al oído que le compraba lo que fuera. Tendría que recordárselo mañana, porque ya le había visto tener un par de blancos de memoria, y no precisamente de los fingidos.

Aunque confusiones podía tener bebiendo cualquier cosa (whisky, vodka, incluso con un par de tercios) el primer blanco completo se lo vio tener tras la primera de esas tres botellas. Había aparecido en su cuarto con dos chavalas brasileñas que acababa de conocer en el campus. No eran guapas pero estaban muy buenas. Lo primero que pensó es que Christy les iba a cortar los huevos. A los dos. Lo segundo, que era una especie de venganza por su reciente contacto (adoración, como Wardo le decía) con Parker. Al contrario, Eduardo lo había pensado como un regalo sorpresa, quizás un poco para reconquistarle, una para él, una para Mark. Antes de que él preguntara cuál era la suya, Wardo ya tenía cócteles preparados. _"¡Con limas de verdad!"_ decía una de ellas. Como para volver a comprar limones, con la bronca que le había echado Eduardo un día. Segunda copa. Tenía noche de Wardo-y-alcohol pero no de niñas-y-besuqueos-empalagosos, así que "la suya" se terminó juntando con Eduardo y la otra. Wardo era una nena, se podría pasar una noche entera besando. La banda sonora de la noche era _"Coraçao"_. Tercer copazo. Cargado. Con las cáscaras del previo. Casi sin azúcar. Luego perdió la cuenta. _"It's still in my heart. And I won't let you go”_. La única manera de que Wardo pudiera caer musicalmente más bajo era empezar a poner cantaditas europeas. Estaba sentado en la silla del fondo de SU cuarto, borracho, viendo como los otros tres hacían de todo en SU cama. Se le llevaban los demonios. No quería seguir viéndolos, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Y se empalmó. Fue al baño. Terminó el tema. Y a dormirla en el suelo, que iba a ser lo mejor aunque fuera con jadeos de fondo. A la mañana siguiente Wardo no se acordaba de nada. Pero él sí. Tuvieron que sacar a las chavalas prácticamente a patadas antes de que se presentara su china obsesiva.

La segunda vez había sido con la segunda botella. Aquí él también tenía cierta neblina de cómo había empezado la juerga. Wardo le ponía una copa en la mano y no sabía decirle que no. Wardo intentaba enseñarle a bailar (¿bailar?) forró (¿pero qué coño era eso?) y ahí sí que se negaba en seco. Él, que no sabía ni dar el un, dos, tres de un vals cutre. La banda sonora del momento con la que Wardo no dejaba de intentar que se moviera era _“Sintonia e desejo"_. Cuando iba caraja, además de acabar palabras en i, se volvía meloso. Un poco pegajoso. Un mucho brasileiro. Le desconcertaba. Entendía a Eduardo cuando hablaban de matemáticas, de dinero, de estrategias de mercado. Era incapaz de hacerlo cuando se ponía como una madurita calentona. Nunca se le había dado bien entender el lado femenino de las cosas. Eso de la intuición, del anticiparse, del _"tiene que salir de ti"_. Por eso no era capaz de mantener a las chicas ni siquiera ahora que las conseguía a patadas. _"Até a lua sabe o segredo de nós dois"_. Escuchó un _"gostoso"_ en su oreja y, antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, tenía a Wardo comiéndole la boca. Él estaba rígido como una tabla. No es que le gustara o le dejase de gustar, es que le había pillado desprevenido. Su amigo nunca había hecho algo así, sólo roces, no tan abiertamente. Como no se movía (era como un pared salvo porque respiraba) Eduardo se separó y siguió bebiendo, bailando, y al poco rato se tumbó en la cama de Dustin y se quedó sopa. Él volvió a ir al baño. Paja. Y a dormirla. Por lo menos esta vez en cama propia. Al día siguiente Wardo tampoco se acordaba de nada. Pero él sí. Al menos esta vez no había que largar a nadie del cuarto para cuando llegara Christy. Estaba harto de que Christy se pasara la vida yendo allí a buscar a Eduardo, que le esperase en el cuarto del otro. O en la calle. Dios.

\- TÚ firmaste los papeles.

\- Me tendiste una trampa.

El segundo portátil se lo jodió la puta gallina.

Le tenía manía a la gallina porque era el símbolo viviente (y sonante) de su amigo entrando en un _Final club_ , mientras que él no se había quedado ni siquiera a puertas. Porque Wardo le prestaba más atención a la gallina que al Facebook. Porque en general los animales no le despertaban especial simpatía (ésa era otra de las cosas que hacían que la gente le mirase como a un bicho raro). Y porque le recordaba a la tercera vez que se había excitado con Eduardo.

Había sido cuando el escándalo de haberla alimentado en el comedor el día que había pollo. Canibalismo aviar, habían dicho. La gente tiene demasiado tiempo libre. Le fastidiaba que hubieran identificado a Eduardo como co-fundador del Facebook, aunque sólo fueran revistillas estudiantiles. Wardo trataba de justificarse con que si los peces comen otros peces, y aves que comen otras aves, que era supervivencia. Le hacía gracia lo nervioso que se ponía, cómo gesticulaba y no paraba de agitar las manos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que nunca le dejaría leer la historia de los de los Andes, por si a la próxima que se le llevara de vacaciones a Brasil en vuelo de LAN Chile la cosa salía mal y le acaba comiendo un muslo. La banda sonora que se empotró en ese pensamiento fue _"Mein Teil"_. A pesar de lo abstracto que él era, visualizó totalmente esa escena mental y, antes de poder decir nada, tuvo que irse otra vez al baño y acabar solo (como siempre) con el calentón. _"Heute treff' ich einen Herren Der hat mich zum Fressen gern"_. No es que esperase que el otro fuera a ir a echarle (literalmente) una mano, pero es que Eduardo no se había enterado ni del NO-DO, seguía en el cuarto diciéndole gilipolleces a la gallina.

Así que cada vez que volvía a ver a la gallina se acordaba de los Andes, del avión de LAN Chile, y de Wardo mordiéndole un muslo. Y se volvía a empalmar.

Un día llegó al cuarto y se encontró a la gallina suelta. No había nadie. Probablemente Wardo había salido un momento y estaba al volver. Tenía la manía de sacar a la gallina de la jaula (siempre en cuarto ajeno, claro, no en el propio) para que se pudiera mover con libertad y no le volvieran a acusar de maltrato animal. Menos mal que era el último día que tenía que cuidarla. Fue sentarse y ver que la gallina se había cagado en el teclado del nuevo portátil. De no ser porque Eduardo entró en ese momento, habría acabado con la gallina y con el pase de Eduardo al Phoenix. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Le enseñó a Eduardo el portátil, levantándoselo hacia él, sin decir nada. El otro se echó a reír. Sonaba Bernard Herrmann en su cabeza. Deseó matarle a él, a su gallina, y a todos los presidentes de los _Final clubs_ juntos.

Esa vez no se fastidió del todo. Seguía funcionado, pero las teclas de la zona inferior izquierda iban mal. Las había limpiado. Las había sacado y vuelto a colocar. Pero se tenía que seguir dejando los dedos cada vez que daba en una de ellas. Seguro que la mierda de los pollos era corrosiva como la de las palomas, o algo. Wardo decía que era una tontería pero a él le jodía, porque Zuckerberg se escribe con Z, y no con S de Saverin (la puta S sí que iba sin problemas). El Alt tampoco iba bien. Y él, a diferencia de Eduardo, sí que lo usaba.

\- ¿Esto es porque congelé la cuenta? Dime que no es porque entré en el Phoenix.

Y en el fondo no le podía decir que no, porque era un poco por todo. Porque Eduardo entró en el Phoenix y él no. Porque aunque Eduardo no fuera un as con las mujeres, seguía estando a años luz de él. Por haberle llevado a esas malditas brasileñas de tetas perfectas y culos respingones cuando sólo quería estar con él, programando borracho, con lo que fuera sonado de fondo y al volumen que Wardo considerase apropiado. Y por haberse follado a las dos delante de sus narices. Por haber ganado tanto dinero con estadísticas meteorológicas. Porque él le había tenido que pedir parte de ese dinero, y él odiaba tener que pedir. Y luego se lo había quitado. Y nunca, NUNCA, se haría a la idea de lo que aquello le había dolido. Porque fue justo ahí cuando empezó a sonar _"The beginning of the end"_ como banda sonora de su amistad. Porque le dedicaba más tiempo al Orkut que al Facebook. Por haber conseguido meterse en su cabeza cuando no lo esperaba. Y porque siempre le tocaba finalizarlo con pajas solitarias. Porque cuando Eduardo había ido la vez anterior a firmar los papeles, él pensaba haberse echado atrás y decirle que no lo hiciera, que aquello era también sólo una llamada de atención. Porque fue cobarde y no lo hizo. Y porque estaba pensando de dejar de comer huevos porque ahora cada vez que veía una puta gallina, aunque fuera en una foto del supermercado, tenía una erección.

\- Ya estás consiguiéndote un abogado, gilipollas, porque no voy a volver a por el 30%, voy a volver...

 _"don't want everything he wants it all. No you can't take it. No you can't take it. No you can't take that away from me"_ completó en su cabeza al tiempo que el otro terminaba la frase. Demasiado tiempo juntos. Vio que Parker le daba un cheque como si pagara a una fulana, y Eduardo levantaba el puño aunque al final no le diera. Parker le estaba empezando a parecer un cretino. Y a Wardo le sentaba bien descontrolarse. Como siguiera mirando iba a acabar poniéndose duro en mitad de la oficina, y a tener que marcharse al baño, solo, una vez más. Se le bajó el calentón cuando vio que los de seguridad le escoltaban hasta la puerta, le vio salir, y se dio cuenta de que nunca más iba a volver. Ya le estaba echando de menos.

Cuando Parker le contestó aquello de que le enviaría flores, como respuesta a que había sido cruel cuando no era necesario, le pareció todavía más cretino que antes. Si alguien tenía derecho a hacer daño con las palabras (o con lo que fuera) a Wardo, era él. Y lo de las flores, más de lo mismo. Obviamente no dijo esto en alto, sólo que pasaba de ir a fiestas de fraternidades. Se podía meter sus becarias por el culo.

Cuando Parker le llamó desde la comisaría ya le terminó de parecer cretino del todo. Maldito conspiranoico. Malditas menores. Malditas drogas. Que no serían suyas, pobrecito él, alérgico del año, pero siempre se las apañaba para que le pillaran en medio. Wardo podía descontrolar en privado pero nunca en público, nunca con esas cosas. Era mucho más sensato. Ahora le tocaba estar haciendo de madre de Parker. Había apostado por el caballo ganador en lo económico, pero había perdido la carrera.

Wardo a veces se había reído de él diciendo que si le abría el pecho, en vez de un corazón encontraría un microprocesador. _"Grey would be the color if I had a heart"_. Buscó en su correo y, mientras trataba de recordar esa palabra, abrió el enlace de invitación de registro en Orkut que Eduardo le había mandado hace meses. Nostalgia, pero con gente. Le mandó una solicitud de amistad. Morriña, pero de personas. F5. Saudade. F5. Saudade, saudade.


End file.
